hpmorfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rinaku
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Harry Potter page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 19:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:34, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Page protection Hey! Thanks for reverting the Hermione Granger page when it's persistently vandalised. Can we block unregistered users from editing to reduce the repetitive "This isn't true, y'all are idiots" modifications? EpicDaNoob (talk) 15:40, September 15, 2018 (UTC) :Hi, that's not a bad idea, thanks. It's done! --Rinaku (talk) 15:53, September 15, 2018 (UTC) →EpicDaNoob Moderate the Hermionie page comments I don't know if it's a troll or group of trolls, or wether the mainstay HP fandom really is so ... 'special' that it can't understand the concept of a fanfiction wiki, but the comments section on the Hermionie article is a massive shitshow and needs some moderating badly. And for some reason that seems to be the only one that has the problem.Rylasasin (talk) 20:22, March 13, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Rylasasin, :I've removed truly offensive comments from this page a few times but I'm not sure where to set the bar for the rest. Do you have anything specific in mind? :To be honest, while I thank you for taking this wiki's defense, I don't think that going through individually calling people morons is going to help elevate the debate and I'be be happy if you could put a hold to it. :As for why only this article, Hermione Granger is by far the . I suspect that some people find it looking for Harry×Hermione romance and are disappointed to find something too incompatible with the canon. --Rinaku (talk) 21:10, March 13, 2019 (UTC) ::At this point you'll probably have to nuke the comments section from orbit, It's the only way to be sure. Wipe the whole thing clean and start over, since almost none of them are actually on the topic and every comment is either a canon-screamer or someone trying to explain to them that it's just a fanfiction. In the future, either make it so that non-registered people can't comment either (if that's possible) And/or place a sticky post on the top of it (again, if that's possible) that goes like this: :: ::"Read this before commenting: This wiki is dedicated to a fanfiction that takes place in an alternate universe where things happen differently from the main story. It is not 'canon' and never will be. ::Due to the influx of trolls on this particular page spamming things like "LIES LIES LIES" or "ITS NOT CANON (insert something here about hermionie being Gryffindor" U STUPID IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and the comments becoming flooded with these sorts of posts, we have unfortunately had to crack down on comments here. We have already deleted most if not all of the comments here. ::As of this moment, any comment in ALL CAPS, or trying to "correct" us on how this is 'not canon' or other hostile comment will not only be deleted on sight, but the offender will be banned from the wiki without any chance for appeal. ::If you cannot understand the difference between canon and a fanfiction and cannot take the < 30 seconds to read this sticky post, you have no business being here. ::PS: Also, this page is not a review page for the fanfiction as a whole. Please take those to the appropriate channels on Fanfiction.net or Reddit or the main HPatMoR article." :: ::And yeah, basically banhammer anyone who posts these comments on sight. Yes, that's harsh, but let's just face it: if they cannot understand the simple concept of something as simple as a non-canon fanfiction, 99/100 odds say they really do not have anything of value to contribute to begin with. Rylasasin (talk) 08:25, March 14, 2019 (UTC)